eedcalternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Genoshan Empire
Summary The Empire of Genoshan States is a huge, socially progressive nation, notable for its barren, inhospitable landscape encompassing Egypt and the Pelopponesus. The hard-working, democratic, devout population of 294 million Genoshans enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The strong Genoshan economy, worth 21.0 trillion USDS a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Retail industry, with major contributions from Beef-Based Agriculture, Book Publishing, Technological Advancements, and Furniture Restoration. Average income is 71,585 USDS, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.3 times as much as the poorest. The Genoshan capital, Lacidaemon, is a heavily populated city, and also the home of the Genoshan President, Magnus Joseph Erik. Etymology The name "Genosha" is derived from the term "Genesis," defined as the origin or mode of formation of something. History A Summary of Genoshan History The country of Pelopps, the precursor to the Genoshan Empire, was founded in 1850 after the Peloponnesus left the United Territories of the Cholkian Republic. In late 1865, Egypt began working exclusively with the lower Peloponnesus. Egypt would supply mechanical objects and crude oils, and Pelopps would trade exclusively with Egypt in various exports such as medicinal substances, Fish, Olive oil, and other crops. In 1870, the Khedive of Egypt at the time, Isma'il Pasha, resigned in favor of Jonathan Dasmali. "President" Jonathan eventually merged the Peloponnesus and Egypt to form the original Genosha. Around the year 1878, the new country of Genosha made an agreement with Madagascar. Madagascar would join with Genosha to form the Genoshan Empire, so long as Genosha aided Madagascar financially. On October 10th, 1878, Jonathan Dasmali was assassinated by an Egyptian dissenter, and, after the next President (Joseph Khan) died of cancer, President Magnus Erik was elected at the age of 25 on October 14th, 1900. He since earned the nickname Brave Erik, and is well loved by the citizens of the Genoshan Empire. After surviving several assassination attempts, Erik began to face the realization that there are people who want to destroy the world, not preserve it. Pushing through suspicion and multiple attacks on character, Erik and the Genoshan Empire began saving the world through science. The Early Years The Pelopponnesus, a peninsula off the southeastern coast of Greece, elected to secede from the Cholkian Republic in April 1850. Despite the Cholkian Republic's encouragement, the newly formed country of Pelopps took several years to find its footing on the ever-changing world stage. As well as being overlooked by many of the more prominent countries such as Oskenia, Pelopps entered a small-scale economic depression in July 1862, but the government quickly dealt with the issue and cut down on the inflation of the Peloppan Denarii. By September 1864, the country's economy began to thrive. Despite this, the depression had left its mark, and the already poor country of Pelopps was in need of a trade partner. In January 1865, Pelopps began trade exclusively with the nearby country of Egypt. Egypt would supply mechanical objects and crude oils, and Pelopps would trade exclusively with Egypt in various exports such as medicinal substances, Fish, Olive oil, and other crops. The Creation of Genosha Proper The Egyptian Khedive, Isma'il Pasha, had been facing mounting international pressure to resign due to several scandals involving the Egyptian government. Eventually, Pasha left office in favor of Jonathan Dasmali. Dasmali quickly adopted the title of "President" after abolishing the former Egyptian form of Government. After several conferences (commonly known as The Lacidaemon Talks.), Pelopps and Egypt came to a startling agreement: they would merge into one great nation. A new beginning, a stable nation where everyone has what they need. A new Genesis. The country was named Genosha after this new start. The year was 1875. Beginnings of the Genoshan Empire In 1876, Jonathan Dasmali was assasinated by an Egyptian dissenter named Khali Daub. Daub hated that Dasmali had united the two countries because she believed it angered the the ancient Egyptian gods. After Dasmali was killed, the newborn country of Genosha was in a panic. Joseph Khan was elected at age 37 and brought hope back to the Genoshan people. Khan was a natural-born public speaker, and his ideas for Genosha quickly became famous.